


On Wizarding Tides

by SoundedSummer



Series: Rum and Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF!Ron, Captain Jack Sparrow Shenanigans, F/M, Hogwarts in the 1700s, Hurt/Comfort, Lord Harry James Potter, M/M, Unrequited Love, Voldemort is dead, Why is all the rum gone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundedSummer/pseuds/SoundedSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry James Potter-Norrington is back in Port Royal after seven years gone. At seventeen, he's war tired and ready to pick up his discarded life, while still hiding from enemies out for his blood. Instead he almost drowns, gets kidnapped, and pulled on wild chase across the Caribbean.. At Least there's plenty of rum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Wizarding Tides

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2011. I have four chapters written, and depending on the reception I may finish it. This was originally planned to be one in a trilogy (quartet when the new movie came out) but I'm not sure if I will keep that plan. 
> 
> SLASH. This will have SLASH, and period appropriate reactions to such relationships. If you're looking for easy acceptance of SLASH, you won't find it here. This is not a happy-go-lucky story
> 
> Disclaimer-Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to the Walt Disney Corporation and Jerry Brockheimer productions, neither of which is me. Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling, who is again not me. No copyright infringement is intended, and no money is being made on this work of fiction

"Henry James Norrington, you're supposed to be below deck!" Harry sighed, mouthing along with the rant that reached his ears, one he'd heard on more than one occasion over the last two months. He thought sometimes, that Hermione should have stayed behind with Ron, if only to save Harry's ears from her screeching.

And then he wanted to box his own ears. Hermione and Ron had both given up more than Harry had any right to ask, he was just grateful that he had friends, and soldiers, dedicated enough to the cause to follow him to the ends of the known Earth.

Even if they did like to lecture. He supposed it was a small price to pay for such unending loyalty.

"I am sorry, Hermione. I just could not stay under there for any longer, it was suffocating! I needed a breeze." He tried to keep the whine out of his voice, his father's long ago lectures on how a man in command acted governing his every move, but knew by the smirk on her face he'd failed.

At least no one else was there to witness his humiliation, the crew too busy mopping the decks and keeping the ship in motion to pay attention to what two upper-class passengers were doing.

"Harry, I know, none of us like being crammed below decks like...like commoners", Lady Hermione Jane Granger, daughter of the Duke of Cornwall, wrinkled her nose at the thought, before quickly smoothing her face out. Harry politely didn't point out her misstep, knowing that her recent experiences with being considered as one of the Commoners of the Wizarding World were going a long way to wipe out her prejudices, they weren't all gone yet. Harry couldn't honestly say that he was any better, just had less tendency to show those opinions. "But we don't have a choice. Even the cabin they assigned me is little more than a closet. It is for our own safety that we stay hidden, and showing our faces on deck during the morning is not staying hidden!"

She planted her hands on her hips, the gown she wore billowing around her in the wind, and glared as hard as she could at him. It was a glare that had been more than effective against the troops under her control, Harry had seen men do things they never thought they would be able to when faced with her anger and determination, but this was one of his dearest friends, and it was all he could do to keep from laughing aloud.

"Hermione, we are out in the middle of the ocean. There's no land for days, and we are in motion, no matter how slow that motion is. No Death Eater can just apparate onto a moving ship they have never seen, let alone stepped foot on, before. We are perfectly safe." He stepped up towards her and placed both hands on her shoulders, squeezing in reassurance. "Your plan was genius, 'Mione, you should relax a little, take your ease." He grinned playfully at her, "And be thankful. At least you HAVE a cabin, can you imagine being shoved in with the crew?"

She laughed, tension slowly leaving her form, and he offered her an arm with an exaggerated bow.

"May I escort you to Breakfast, M'Lady?" She took his offered arm, swatting at him playfully as they began the short walk towards the stairs that would take them to the galley below deck, moving as slowly as possible to soak up the last few bits of sunlight they could, when a loud noise shook the silence, the ship rocking on the waves that churned up.

Harry froze, turning his head slowly and feeling his wand fall into his hand without his conscious thought, taking an easy stance to ride out the boats wild churning.

"ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" Harry's eyes lit on the white skull and crossbones just as the lookout's terrified cry pierced the air and the crew burst into motion, cannons being rolled smoothly out and into position, ready to return fire, before the first mate or captain could even sound the order. From the looks of it, this was a crew well trained and well used to pirate attacks. Harry looked over at Hermione, who had her own wand gripped in her right hand held out of the view of anyone who didn't know what to look for to spot it, and nodded once.

Pirates or Death Eaters, it didn't matter. No one was going to die if the two of them had anything to do with it.

"I'll go left." Hermione didn't wait for him to answer, and gave her wand a quick downward sweep in front of her body, gradually fading from view. It wasn't true invisibility, only a simple disillusionment charm, but it would be enough to keep the entire crew from screaming for a Witch Burning. The Great Burning in Salem had been more than enough, in the minds of most of Wizard kind. It had been the final straw before the passing of the Statute of Secrecy.

Lucius Malfoy had strutted around the ministry for days after his brain child had been accepted.

"Sir, you'll need these. I assume you intend to fight?" A sword and gun were pressed quickly into his hands by one of the Navy sailors that had taken to Harry during the trip, before he moved away to take his own post. With a quick, mournful look at his wand, he quickly sheathed it and took up a defensive pose, ready for anything.

He could already feel the adrenaline, the love for battle, swarming through his body.

This was what he lived for, this was what he had been trained for his entire school career.

And no matter how much he tried to deny it, he loved it.

The first pirates swung aboard, the steady firing of the merchant vessel's cannons not enough to warn them away, and Harry cut him down without remorse, his blade quick as lightening, before he was turning to parry another blow, steel clanging against steel.

He fought until his arms hurt, until sweat poured into his eyes, every so often catching a glimpse of a subtle spell by Hermione, cutting down a brigand before they got close enough to injure the crew.

She knew better than to get in Harry's way when he was fighting. One of her spells may be the reason he got skewered instead of his saving grace.

"We're beating them back lads!" The Captain's voice rose above the din, his own blade flashing in the sun as he battled with the Pirate Captain. "Don't quail now!"

His words of encouragement cost him, a moments hesitation that gave the pirate the opportunity he needed, his blade moving once and hitting home.

Harry saw it coming, tried to call out a warning, but was distracted trying to keep himself alive, slicing through another brigand's defenses and shoving yet another away from him. -

The Captain fell, and both crews froze, one in shock one in glee, the pirate Captain's sword held above his head in victory.

And then he fell, no one seeing the blade or bullet that caught him, falling from his perch holding onto the rigging, a lone splash paying homage to his end.

Only Harry saw the look of fierce determination on Hermione's face as she slid her wand back into her sleeve and made her way back towards the cabin she was given, dodging around the renewed fighting.

It was the work of minutes to push the rest of the pirates off the ship, the loss of their captain a heavy blow on what seemed a young crew.

"Henry," Hermione did an award worthy acting job as she stepped out of the cabin, eyes convincingly wide, staring around at the destruction surrounding them, "Is everything over?"

She grabbed hold of his arm tightly, playing the part of the innocent, terrified Lady of the Court to perfection.

"Its Fine, Lady Hermione. Everything is over."

Why did Harry have the feeling that things were only just beginning?


End file.
